Falkland Terrorist Attacks
Reported in 2028 on the Falkland Islands, the attacks wasn't conducted by either Argentina or the United Kingdom which both countries who have a row over ownership of the islands. Both leaders of the countries condemned the attacks on the citizens and several resources from the Allied Nations believe that the resistance have conducted these attacks on the island, the attack occured during the course of the Civil War in South America where the New Andes Armada and GLRF forces are fighting over the fate of South America. Argentina and the United Kingdom which are both widely supported by the Company of Liberty's peace corps are currently undergoing talks between both governments, both countries believe that dark times between them and terrorist is becoming an issue, peace talks between the countries are still to be comfirmed. Heightened security coverage and patrols on the Falklands were confirmed by the Allied Nations for Company deployment to secure the region and bring in any terrorists who were involved in the situation, leading to security checkpoints being set up and patrols around vunerable regions. Reactions Both governments of Argentina and the United Kingdom highly condemn the terrorist attacks on the islands and sends condolences to families of civilians killed or injured in the attacks, peace talks are under way between both of them and the Allied Nations. * United States Reaction - Being allies with South America and European factions, USTF forces have send condolences to several families who were affected by the terrorist attacks, United States deployment measured are being discussed with the Company of Liberty. * South American Reaction - Henrique Solano's liberational faction condemns the GLRF's cowardly attacks on the citizens of the falklands, Solano expressed concern over Argentina's military deployments to help secure the region, security measures are being discussed with the Allied Nations. * Peoples Republic of China - The premier of China all-thou they are in a small fueled conflict with the New Andes Armada condemns the attacks on the civilians, officials have offered support to South American countries and Henrique Solano's faction in off-shore security providing helicopter patrols. * Company of Liberty - Allied Nations Reactions - Executives and commanders operating several sectors in the Allied Nations and Company of Liberty have condemned the attacks on civilians and described them as an act of evil, currently talks with New Andes Armada and United States generals and security officials about security protocols and deployment on the Falklands. Claims * Global Liberation Resistance - The GLRF's Cobra Cell leading officer, Asliraf Masori, has claimed his involvement in the attacks against civilians on the Falkland Islands, along with help from several faction Separatists and several gang members. Behind the Scenes * This news article is based on the current events on the Falkland Islands and current conflict time events. :* An ingame screenshot is used for the main base of the article, which also previews some units from several factions, some units including the Hind and the Apache. Category:Mod Lore Category:News Articles